


Kiss for the Camera

by gingercanary



Series: Ficlets [15]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Gen, but slightly bigger, okay enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingercanary/pseuds/gingercanary
Summary: I've missed you kiss + Nyssara requested from a Tumblr list. Sara meets Nyssa after a long time on the Waverider. A stranger offers support.
Relationships: Nyssa al Ghul/Sara Lance
Series: Ficlets [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1731400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 29
Collections: Bi Disaster Canaries, What They Left Behind





	Kiss for the Camera

**Author's Note:**

  * For [herofmanyfandoms](https://archiveofourown.org/users/herofmanyfandoms/gifts).



Sara sighed, leaning on the railing of the narrow wooden bridge. The small river flowed freely underneath her, dotted with ducks. In the distance, several families were walking their dogs. A young woman with a camera stood at the edge of the bridge, her dark hair up in a ponytail and freckles splashed over her pale skin. She seemed to consider whether or not to speak, and which language to start in. 

Rubbing her temples, Sara straightened and turned toward the girl. Go ahead, she thought. Start speaking in Dutch. When Nyssa suggested meeting here, Sara had agreed. Why Nyssa had suggested meeting in a small park in the middle of The Netherlands, she didn’t know. 

The girl took a few steps closer to Sara. “Are you okay?” Her fingers fiddled with the straps on her camera.

Okay, that’s not what she’d expected. The girl hadn’t started in Dutch, nor did she attempt to make small talk. “Oh.” Sara eyed the girl, then hopped onto the railing of the bridge. “Would you really like to know or are you just asking out of politeness?” 

She snorted and placed the lens cap on her camera lens. “Have you interacted with anyone in this country?” She hopped on the railing on the other side, tucking her feet under the ledge. “We don’t ask things out of politeness unless we’re being paid to.” 

Sara picked up on a faint Canadian accent. “Fair. I’m waiting for someone. The situation might be a bit weird. I haven’t talked to her for a long time. In real life, I mean.” She tapped her rings against the wooden rails. 

“Talking to them via a different connection is still talking to them. Your feelings don’t change just because there’s distance. I don’t know what your relationship with the person was, but I’m sure that if they take the time to come here to see you, they care about you.” She hopped off the railing and took a step to Sara. “Is that her?”

Sara followed her gaze to the end of the bridge, where Nyssa stood in civilian clothing. “Yes,” she said, her smile bright. 

“Then I will leave. Good luck.” The girl walked to the end of the bridge, tossing Nyssa a smile.

“Hello.” Nyssa walked to Sara, a confused expression on her face. “Did you know her?”

Sara slid from the railing and faced her. “No, she just thought I looked nervous. I’m glad you showed up.” Her fingers twisted with her rings.

“Of course.” Nyssa took Sara’s hands, the corners of her mouth turning up at the habit. 

“I’ve missed you, Nyssa.”

“I have missed you too, my love.” She glanced down at Sara’s lips but stayed put. Time had passed. What if things had changed?

Sara pulled on Nyssa’s hands, closing the gap between them. She slowly leaned in, giving Nyssa plenty of time to dodge her kiss. 

“Oh, please just kiss me.” 

Sara smirked and did as she was told. “Would you like to take a walk?” 

Hand in hand, they walked through the park, enjoying both the peaceful nature and each other’s company. Story by story, they brought each other up to speed. Any details they left out over text, and stories that seemed insignificant were shared as the sun dipped behind the buildings in the distance. A peaceful silence fell and they leaned against a small bench.

“I know this is coming out of nowhere, but I have to ask.” Sara chewed on her bottom lip. “Would you maybe join me on the ship? You don’t have to stay forever, you don’t even have to come tonight. But, I miss you and-”

Nyssa kissed Sara. “Yes. Yes, I would like to join you. Because I have missed you too, my love.”

Sara sighed happily. “I love you. You know that, right?” 

“I do know. I love you too, my love.” Nyssa’s eyes moved to the left.

Sara turned around to see the girl she’d talked to earlier walk toward them, eyes on her camera. “Oh. Hey!”

“Hi!” She looked up and moved to join them. “How are you two?” 

Nyssa eyed the newcomer with grudging respect. Generally, people don’t just walk up to her. 

Sara glanced down at their joined hands, then back at the girl. “We’re great. Thank you for your support.”

“Any time. Can I take a picture of you two? I won’t post it anywhere.” She turned one of the many knobs on her camera.

After exchanging a few looks, Nyssa nodded. “Yes.”

“I’ll give you an email to send them to,” Sara added. 

“Thank you! Just, um. Act like I’m not here.” The girl brought her camera to her eyes as Sara kissed Nyssa. She told her to act like she wasn’t there.

**Author's Note:**

> So, what'd y'all think?  
> Love,  
> Freckles


End file.
